


Courted

by Starysky205



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ;), Alpha Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jared, I utilized some of this stuff on the final one, I wrote these ages ago, If you guess who's telling each part you get a bee, In a way, M/M, Omega Evan, Omegaverse, POV Multiple, angst???, i don't remember, implied bullying?, posibly strong language, so if you see similarities, that's why, there's a few confrontations there, these are just like bits and pieces, with just a bit of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: Ok, I was a bit doubtful on whether to post this or no, mainly in case it had any spoilers, but then I decided fuck it, so have this thing.((Aka: the original concept of Everything wrong with Omegaverse))





	Courted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything wrong with Omegaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859441) by [Starysky205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205). 



> Have you ever wanted somebody? Not in a possessive, I think of you as an object way, though that wasn't all that weird of a concept in their world; but more in a, you're exactly what I need in my life kind of way. Have you ever wanted somebody like that?  
> Connor Murphy was fourteen, having presented as an Alpha only a year previous when he first saw Evan Hansen, really saw him  
> ((ABO au where they met each other way before any of the canon things))

Chapter one: Connor and Evan meet on the orchard when they’re little and take an immediate liking to each other, they meet again after presenting and Connor is so overwhelmed by the fact that Evan believes him when he says the thing with the printer was an accident that he asks if he can keep Evan, to which Evan agrees in a high from having someone actually like him, but they have no way to maintain contact and Connor spirals down regardless ((Connor knows Evan goes to school with him but never approaches because he thinks he’ll only hurt Evan))

Chapter two: Years later Connor saves Evan from some assholes, it is implied that Connor kept an eye out for Evan, and has developed a gigantic crush on the quiet boy despite himself, Evan avoided alphas like the plague [Jared is a beta, I’m sorry] and it gives Connor too much hope

Chapter three: Evan remembers the promise, and the way Connor smelled, like walking into a forest, and now that he’s at talking distance with him again it’s still there despite the smell of pot, he’s never approached any other alpha because they always smell too strong but Connor doesn’t, he smells familiar and like something that Evan likes, so it’s kind of grounding as he calms down from the encounter he just had

 

(It was perhaps silly to hold onto something he promised when he was thirteen, but it gave Evan hope, and that was heavy, it was important. So he stayed away from other alphas, though he never had the courage to approach Connor either, but it was a statement, not that Evan didn't avoid all people period, but still   
Evan had only told Jared about it, but he had the feeling that his mom knew about it too, she would try to subtly check Evan's neck for any marks, only Evan was overly aware, so he noticed  
Just because Evan avoided alphas, that didn't mean he wasn't still on the radar of them,  he was an omega after all, being saved by Connor was unexpected, but it made his heart flutter, and it soared when Connor kissed him  
"Just go, please"   
But his voice sounded like it would break his heart if Evan followed through, which was the last thing Evan wanted, so instead he gathered as much courage as he could, and pulled Connor in for another kiss; Connor deepened the kiss, taking charge, it felt strangely like a victory)

 

[Evan doesn’t move, just looks at Connor like a deer caught in headlights, Connor kisses him, half hoping that shakes him enough that he leaves, half because he really wants to, he pulls away

“Please go”

This time Connor is the one pulled into a kiss, and it wasn’t his end goal, but he wanted it, he wanted it so badly, so kisses back, takes control without much effort, pushing Evan until he’s against the nearest wall, If Evan wants to make out then Connor’s not going to complain, or stop him, not when he’s all Connor can seem to think about anymore

Someone clears their throat, Connor pulls away from Evan, who actually lets out a whine that sends shivers through Connor’s spine, he turns to whoever interrupted them for a distraction and sees Kleinman, who looks as though he wants to chortle Connor, and a spiteful feeling rises through his throat because how dare Kleinman act like he has any say on who Evan kisses when the guy has never been anything other than an asshole to him]

 

{“It’s him ok? It’s always been him”

Jared felt his heart breaking, what was he expecting? Ever since that one fateful day, where Evan told Heidi that he found someone he liked, he had been avoiding alphas like the plague, or rather avoiding relationships in general, and Jared had been fine with that, because there had been hope that Evan would move on and realize that Jared had always been there, that Jared had loved Evan for all this time, but Evan thought Jared hated him, what had he done?

Evan swallowed loudly, looking lost for a moment

"I just... I'll just leave"}

 

(Evan thought about just leaving, ignore the fact that Connor was there, but he couldn’t do that anymore, not after he had been making out with him only minutes ago. So against every alarm going off in his brain, he approached Connor, who lifted his eyes just in time and gave Evan a curious look

“Kleinman’s not with you?”

Evan shook his head no

“He’s a bit angry with me”

Connor clicked his tongue, like he wasn’t partial to the idea of Jared being angry at Evan, Evan agreed with the sentiment

“Can I walk you home? I don’t want you alone”

Evan shivered at the reminder of how he got into the situation in the first place; he gave Connor a thankful smile

“I’d like that”)

 

["Evan says you saved him?"  
"Oh, he's... a few of our classmates were bothering him, about him being, uh... and I couldn't leave him there"   
Connor feels like he's said too much, because alphas are only supposed to be protective of their mates, not an omega that wasn't even close to them. But Evan was the only omega Connor really cared about, it made sense to him, didn't mean it made sense to Heidi  
He expects her to call him out on it, to ask if Connor has claimed Evan, he hasn't, he never will if Evan doesn't want him to, would she believe him if he said that? It's not the way alphas should work  
"Thank you"   
And Connor wasn't expecting that, so he's unsure what to respond to it]

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

["I don't want to chain you to me"   
Evan pressed their foreheads together   
"You're not"  
Connor grunted in disagreement, Evan swallowed   
"E-even if you were, I... I would ra-ther have it be you"  
Because no one else would understand, no one would be ok with Evan being so... broken, it was an awful thought, but he was   
Connor squeezed his hand, his breath colliding in puffs against Evan's face, a reminder that he wasn't alone, Connor was broken too   
"I'd rather it be you too"]

 

{"Why do you think I let him? I don't want an alpha that sees me as something to produce pups, I don't want to be someone's arm candy, is it so wrong that I want to keep the one person that doesn't want me for sex?"   
"It didn't have to be Murphy! What's your obsession with him?"  
"He actually cares!"   
There was a heavy silence; Evan looked sure, like it was an absolute, like Connor was the only one who did. Evan was never sure about anything}

 

{"Or did you think I would run into your arms the moment you decided to show interest?"   
There's a heavy pause.  
"Well, too bad, because I found someone who wants me without being an asshole about it"}

 

["I know it's uh... silly of me to hang onto, but Connor is... he makes sense, I guess"   
"You act like you're his already"   
"I... I feel like I am, like I've been for the longest time"   
"That's-"  
"Weird? I know"  
"Weird works, it's a lot to take in, but you actually do care for him"   
Evan's voice softens, becoming almost melodic   
"Of course"   
And it doesn't matter that Connor has only heard part of the conversation, because the way Evan says that tugs at his heartstrings, and for once the voices in his head agree on one thing 'Evan Hansen cares about him'  
Connor waits a beat before he enters the room, Evan lights up when he sees him, and Connor doesn't repress the endeared  smile that brings him, it feels only fair  
"Connor"   
Zoe looks a bit out of it but still manages to smirk at him   
"We were just talking about you"  
Evan flushes, Connor holds back the comment that wants to get out of his mouth, though he wants to say 'I know' so badly]


End file.
